


Mary's Story: Addison Gabriella Rohland-Abbot

by the_great_escape1998



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A.G.R.A, Assassin - Freeform, Chicago (City), Gen, John Watson - Freeform, London, Mary's Past, Secret Organizations, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Undercover, Who was Mary?, mary morstan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_great_escape1998/pseuds/the_great_escape1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who was Mary Morstan before she was Mary Morstan? A young american girl chosen by a secret organization based on her skills to become an assassin. What kind of adventures will she have? How will she become the person she is now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison leaves college and her old life behind to be an assassin

Addison Gabriella Rohland-Abbot, 22 years young, born and raised in Chicago,IL. She feels cool, walking the halls in the last few moments of her college career. She lacks the feeling of nostalgia that carries in waves throughout the people around her. She wants to leave. She wants to leave because she has something that many of her classmates don’t have, a place to go. Later today she gets on a plane and leaves her old life behind. Maybe she doesn’t know where she is going. She knows who she’s working for, a secret intelligence agency, and she will go where they say. How did she get this job? Why is Addison the one currently walking with confidence while others are hiding in corners lost in job fairs and unsuccessful interviews. Addison is a triple threat. She can dance,sing and act. She can dance, built with agility, strength,speed. She excelled at all the sports she tried and has been shooting guns since she little boys could make pistols with their fingers. She can sing, the voice of an angel, seducing men with a couple of phrases and getting people to share their deepest secrets with a couple of choice words. She can act, doing most european accents to a T and portraying characters well enough to make a well seasoned audience cry. This top secret organization found Addison through channels no one is aware of but she knows that she got a letter,went to meeting and told to get in a black car and that she would arrive at an airfield exactly one hour after her graduation. She needn’t bring anything beyond a small backpack, she did not need any papers, she would receive new ones when she boarded the plane.   
She exits the building carrying her things, yanking off her graduation cap and gown as she goes. A shiny black car is waiting where she was told it would be. For a moment she feels hesitation and a slight magnetic pull to the safe brick of the building she left behind but she does not act on it. Addy Abbot, as her friends call her, is about to become an assassin and they do not show weakness. She cannot be weak in the face of leaving behind her life just as she can not be weak in the face of killing a man. She jumps into the waiting car and it speeds off before she even has a chance to breathe. It’s fancy inside and she is alone, separated from the driver by a plane of glass. She likes better that way, it is always a nuisance talking to cab drivers when one just wants a quiet trip home.She runs a hand through her short platinum hair and looks down at the small bag which she knows is the last of her old life. Inside lay toiletries, because despite knowing that this is not a normal trip, a person can not just let go of the idea that it is impossible to travel with a good toothbrush, and several items that are too sentimental even for her. She would never admit to it, but when packing her hands were drawn to her mothers necklace, the family christmas card from last year, a photo album and a book read to her by her father. It felt strange traveling without her phone and laptop but she had been told to leave them behind. She was not told, she was ordered. She felt like she would be ordered a lot in the next couple of years, maybe even for the rest of her life.   
All this contemplating made the trip go by faster than expected and soon she was looking at an elegant private plane, elegance seemed to be a theme in this organization. She isn’t shocked by it, she is actually kind of used to it. She grew up in a nice family,private school and a nice house. She was never a millionaire but she had always lived well. A man wearing a suit exits the plane. “You must be Addison, come inside.” She follows him inside and he he hands a large manilla folder. “These are the people you will be and everything you will need to be them officially. How’s your british accent?”


	2. Becoming Someone.....Not Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison chooses her name on the plane to her new job. She is drawn to Mary Morstan but she decides to save it for a rainy day.

The manilla folder in her hands is the secret to much of her new life and she just wants to rip it open. She doesn’t know what the protocol is here. Can she open it? Does she have to wait for orders. “You can open it you know.” The man in the suit glances at her for a moment and returns his focus to his dim computer screen. Can he even see what’s on it? Slowly she breaks the invisible seal to the document that held who she would be. These feel like her last moments as herself. A name is not all there is to a person but at this moment she feels like she is gone forever. Will she still be Addison even when she is not Addison?  
She opens the packet and looks inside. It is filled with 10 smaller folders each with a name written in black sharpie on the front, it was so official in an unofficial way. She pulls one folder out. Mary Morstan. That name sounds like an old lady name, not that one, maybe she will keep that one until later in life. The next file was for Jade Connolly, much better. She opens it up and looks at the pile of documents that are inside, neatly placed birth certificates,passports. They all have pictures of her, but its strange seeing different birth dates and numbers that are unfamiliar. She keeps going, finding the same story but different information. It all seemed so surreal, like a scene from a movie but it is happening, it is actually happening. For some reason she subconsciously reaches for the file containing the life of Mary Morstan. Why is she so drawn to it. She will have to keep it for a special occasion. Jade Connolly will have to do for now, if they ask her who she would like to be.”Who would you like to be?” the man in the suit asks almost as if reading her mind. “Jade Connolly”  
“Jade Connolly it is.” That seems to easy, but she lets it go and begins to discover who she will be, at least right now. “What are the rest of the files for?”   
“You will have to be many people but you should choose who you will be to everyone other than us, your official fake name. You need to disconnect from Addison, you are still her but you are also Jade and you are also other people. When we send you out it will be your decision when you change personas and we will teach you where to begin, but those files are for you to be completely the person you choose to be. ” Thinking about it is so strange and now she feels like she is giving Addison up completely. Addison will not even be her primary name and then she will have aliases. Instead she will be Jade Connolly and she will have aliases. She is not expecting to feel this protective of her old name. It doesn’t mean anything really. She needs to give this up, she needs to remember that assassins do not show weakness.   
The emotions seem to suddenly begin to build up. Luckily they are 90% happy. She is happy that she has a solid job right after college, that she knows will support her for years to come. She is happy that she will not have to deal with the “friends” that she has had to stand for years but who never understood her. Maybe that is why this agency chose to hire her. No one but a few close family members will miss her and she told them that she is working a sensitive job overseas, almost the truth. She has been allowed to communicate with them through letters as long as they are checked over by the agency and sent anonymously. What is this agency anyway? Maybe she will find out when she gets there, but she is prepared to never find out, for some reason she is someone who sometimes takes comfort from not knowing. Her friends always made fun of her for not searching for more information after they said the usual cheeky “I’m not going to tell you.” There are negative, scary thoughts creeping in as well but she tries really hard to only focus the good things ahead. These thoughts had been holding her attention for a while but now she feels herself sinking into normal flight boredom. She finds herself reaching for the non existent phone in her bag and realizing that it isn’t there. The book from her childhood is there though and she pulls it out in order occupy her mind with something of another’s creation. The book is good and it connects her to her old life in a solid but not nostalgic way. Her memories of it are so long past that she could have been anyone at that time. She only really remembers the words and the voice that carried them as she drifted off to sleep. It is so much more interesting now and has been reading it slowly the past couple of months. She reads the first couple of words of the chapter and slowly slips into the fantastical world created by the author.


	3. What is this place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison enters the agency where she will work and she really switches her name to Jade Connolly.

She hadn’t realized she was dozing until a stiff hand touched her shoulder, startling her and nearly throwing her out of her chair. “We have arrived”  
“Oh, yeah, thanks.” She unbuckles and yanks her backpack on. She hadn’t really been sleeping but she still has that morning feeling where someone doesn’t believe that everything that happened the day before happened and wasn’t just a figment of their imagination. She exits that plane after the man and looks around outside blinking at the new natural light that harshly contrasted the fake fluorescence inside the plane. “Where are we?”   
“The United Kingdom”  
“Does that include Canada and Australia?”  
“No”  
“Britain?”  
“Yes” She isn’t sure whether she needs to change accents at that moment or if orders are needed for those sorts of things. She doesn’t even know whether she is Jade or Addison. She follows the man through an airfield. It is so similar to the one in Chicago that she almost thinks that they spun her around in a circle like a kid playing pin the tail on the donkey. Her theory is changed when she sees a huge building in the distance that was definitely not there in the united states. They head towards it and is shocked by how out of place it looks in this field. It would look much more at home nestled between the sears tower and the hancock building.   
A security guard meets them at the entrance of a huge gate that she had not realized before was in front of the building. “Welcome back Mr. Carter” his accent was welsher than welsh. “I see that your recruitment went well.” The man in the suit, Mr.Carter, nods, scans a badge and looking into a screen. The gates open silently and quickly only seconds later. They enter into what can only be described as a compound. It is paved on the inside creating the illusion of not just having entered from a grassy plain. People mill about, they all seem so knowledgeable, so comfortable in their environment. It is completely different then she feels having just woken up. She wasn’t really sleeping, she was just dozing. The walk across the courtyard to the door of the office building. This all just seemed so strange. A modern office building on pavement in the middle of a big field meant for planes.   
Once they enter the building everything outside is forgotten. The place even more cosmopolitan. Everyone is walking around, making noise, talking on the phone. Mr. Carter glides seamlessly through the crowd like a ghost or just someone who has done this a million times before. They go up in an empty elevator which seems almost impossible with the amount of people present. They stand is silence and again she feels the need to reach into her pocket and grab a phone that isn’t there. They are hopefully giving her a phone soon because this is really difficult. They reach the floor they had been heading to in what feels like less than a minute, she realizes that her ears are clogged up and her hand immediately reaches to them. “It happened sometimes, you will get used to it. “ Mr. Carter is almost mocking her with his face buried in his phone.  
They exit the elevator together and she realizes that this is the first time she has walked next to him instead of behind him. This position makes her feel a bit better about herself. She feels a little bit less like a puppy dog and more like a person. This floor is a new culture shock, it is completely different than the wilderness of the outside or the sterile hospital like cleanliness of the lobby. It looks a bit like something out of an animal’s nightmare and a hunter’s wet dream. The room is filled with heavy rugs with animal heads, animal heads on the walls. Nearly everything was made out of leather and fur. The room is long and a desk sits at the end, a man sits at the desk. He seems really far away but really the room isn’t that large, it is more like a hallway, creating the illusion that the man is far far away. They approach the man together. “Commander Thompson, this is Addison Gabriella Rohland-Abbot.” The sound of her full name is disconcerting, Addy Abbot is what she is used to hearing. “Hello Ms. Rohland-Abbot” his accent is clearly english.  
“Hello, Sir”  
“Please tell me about yourself.”  
“I’m from Chicago, I just graduated from Northwestern univ...”  
“How good of a shot are you?”  
“Pretty good.”  
“Give her your gun Carter.  
“Shoot this coin when I throw it up.” She shoots the coin and hits right through the middle. The two men look impressed but not surprised. “She will be an excellent addition to our staff.” He says it as if she isn’t in the room, as if he is saying to himself which is just a little strange but just looking at the room makes him look strange so it is to be expected. Mr. Carter hands the commander some pieces of paper which he looks at with excitement and a lot of focus. “I see that you will be using the name Jade Connolly, excellent. How is your british accent?” It seems strange to hear that question twice, maybe they were hoping to find a british girl with the correct talents. “Good.”  
“Turn it on and keep it on. You are Jade Connolly, born and raised in London.”


	4. Meeting the Coworker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade meets her coworker and gets another new name. A.G.R.A is born. The two girls are immediately friends and embark on their first mission together.

After the metaphorical christening of her new name, Jade,formerly Addison, is lead down in the elevator with the commander and Mr. Carter. Once they reach the necessary floor they exit to place much more similar to the clean white lobby. It looks like exactly what one would expect walking into a nice office building. Empty rooms line the halls and they enter the room at the end of it. Inside sits another young women and a man that has a striking resemblance to Mr. Carter. He really didn’t look like Carter at all actually but the way they hold themselves, the way they dress, the way their glasses sit on the bridge of their noses make them look like twins. They actually look nothing alike, it is all very strange. The two men nod at each other and the commander immediately positions himself in a way that makes himself seem powerful. The position is in no way different than the others in the room but as soon as he moves everyone’s head turns to him. “Jade, meet Lacey. These are your files. You will read each others files and find out everything about each other. You will remember everything you read and you will not repeat any of it to anyone unless in times of extreme distress. You will know when that is. You will know each other by the names you have just been told. This is also a good time to create details for your new lives. You will stick to them or you will find yourself in trouble.Understood.” Both girls nod and Jade sits down beginning to dive into the file. A pen and paper are placed in front of her and she decides to use that place to create a life for herself. It might be kind of fun.  
She opens the file and finds out that Lacey real name is Alice Moreno. She is from Essex and has similar talents to that of herself. They also have similar interests. That is probably why they got put together. It is strange reading the file because all the skills listed really remind her of herself. She has never before met a person who knows or likes the same things as her. She always lived in a world where men made sexist jokes about her at gun ranges. She moves on to creating herself:  
Name: Jade Connolly  
Date of Birth: October 4   
Birthplace: London, England  
She is drawn out of trying to figure out her interests with the door slamming and she realizes that the two of them are alone. “I will call you A.G.R.A. Even better I will call you Agra.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“I can’t pretend to call you Jade when that is not your name. Your accent is good by the way.”  
“Thanks? Well I guess I will call you Alice or even better Ali.”  
“Sounds good.Shake on it.”  
“Sounds good.” They shake hands awkwardly across the table.  
“How did you get sent here?”  
“I got summoned. How about you?”  
“My dad works here.” Ali looks away in shame.  
“That is really cool. Do you know anything about this place?”  
“Not much.”  
“What is it called?”  
“Officially this is vodafone headquarters.”  
“What's that?”  
“Big phone company”  
“What is it unofficially?”  
“Just known as The Agency. The phone headquarters are actually in town. This field doesn’t exist on any maps. “  
“Man,this is weird”Agra formerly Jade formerly Addison looks around the room for something she isn’t really sure what. The men walk back in and they pretend to be again wrapped up in their papers. They get a gun, a laptop,a phone and a wallet placed in front of them. The commander hits his hand on the table and both girls jump and look straight at him. That would have been a strange move for anyone except this guy, it seems to fit his character perfectly. “This is your first mission. We will start you off small.” He hands them new files and takes the old ones away from them. “You will be flown to London, you will get a flat together. You will find this man.” He shows them a picture. “You will bring him back here with and you will go back to London and wait for us to send you your next file. There is a helicopter waiting for you outside. You can change clothes there.” He points to two suitcases behind him. The girls look at each other and get up to leave.


	5. Seeing London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls arrive in London and we find out the origin of the flash drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update. I feel like I haven't posted in a while so I thought I would write this really fast. More to come soon.

They walk into the flat that the agency had provided for them and Ali flops on the sofa, she pulls her gun out of her waistband and begins to mess with it. “Whoa there, is that loaded?”  
“no, don’t freak out, you know your voice immediately becomes more american when you are in distress.”  
“Yeah,sure whatever. Just put the gun away please.” Ali puts the gun in an empty drawer next to her. “Well, this is nice.”   
“Yeah.” Ali gets up and pokes her head in every room. “Lets go see London.” Addison spins around kicking the desk she had been standing by in the process. “We have a case” she rubs her leg as she speaks. “Yeah, but they said it was an easy one. We are in London and we can be tourists for a couple of hours. Come on Addie.”  
“Okay, fine.”  
“Agra and Ali are going to see London, Agra and Ali are going to see London,” Ali sings as they both grab their bags and guns, and leave.   
They leave the flat and walk into the warm summer air. They spend the rest of the day seeing everything. Addison almost forgets that she isn’t just on vacation until she goes to grab something from her bag and her hand hits gun. They see hyde park, the west end and simply walk around. They get Starbucks and she is reminded of her college days, just weeks before, cramming for exams while sipping the same drink. It does taste a little different in England.  
When they get home it is dark and and Ali goes into her room with her computer. Addison knows she won’t be coming out anytime soon. She pulls out her own computer from under the desk that had previously injured her. She yanks out a flash drive she had found in her suitcase on the helicopter ride to London. She has yet to really go through it but she had opened the first pocket and that is what she had found. She shoves it into the computer and pulls up her own personal file that she had found there also on the ride. She transfers the file over. “The file will be constantly updated. You will need to keep yourself on your person at all times, in case anything goes wrong. Transfer the updated version to the flash drive every night. Never lose it.” Mr. Carter had said. She transfers the file and writes her initials on the flash drive in sharpie, she attaches it to her keys. She gets up and retreats to her new bedroom prepared to experience her first real day on the job.


	6. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go on their first mission together in London.

They walk out of the flat finally ready to work on this case. It seems surreal to Addison again. She has to stop waking up so confused and lost. She can’t show weakness. It is an easy one which is good. Addie was scared that it was going to be an easy one only for practiced agents but when she opened it she realized that it was fine, actually easy. All they have to do is find a man and kill him. He is a “normal” man who likes to hide in plain sight so they should be able to find him fairly quickly, he is a lonely man so they will not have to get him alone. Ali finds a phone book and starts looking there while Addison starts searching on her phone. They have a picture and a list of aliases. “I was hoping for more high tech equipment,” Ali doesn’t lift her head up from the book.  
“We have a username and password that can log you into everything.” They had found those instructions on a bright yellow post-it note stuck to the top of the picture. It had again made Addie feel that same sense of unprofessional professionality as the sharper on her files. The post-it had been extra sticky it would not have fallen off.  
They spend the next several hours searching and end up with 2 possible addresses, one for his workplace and the other for an apartment. They know that it is him. They walk the four blocks to the place of business, a Starbucks. There seems to be a Starbucks theme in this trip to London, they both order because it seems like the appropriate thing to do. They sit down and wait, his shift starts at 2, the username and password had really helped. Addie feels nervous, the coffee definitely isn’t helping. She tends to get shaking after too much caffeine. As she is discussing with herself why she didn’t order decaf, they see him walk in. They are not planning to kill him here obviously, so they are going to wait out his shift. Addie realizes that she has no work to do, something she has never experienced before, she always had work to do in college, up to the last minute of her time there.  
They wait and take the time to get to know each other because the best time to get to know someone is through ice breakers and while waiting to know a man. They both don’t know why they are supposed to kill him. The part of the file that is under the name “Reason for KIll” simply says “classified”. They are both questioning this in their heads but they don’t say it. They have to do what they are told and maybe they will be told afterwards.  
He leaves at exactly 7 o’clock and they follow him, they are surprised that he doesn’t notice them. They have yet to learn to be good stalkers. He walks into an alley, they both sigh in relief because they got lucky. They run up behind him, Ali slams him to the ground and Addie shoots without a second thought. This is the first time she kills a person. It is a shock to the system, both of their phones start ringing in unison.


	7. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls discover what happens after a death and maybe get a little closer.

They both answer their phones at the same time, “hello” and after a second a whispered “jinx” from Ali. A voice on the other line just says “turn around,” they turn to find a helicopter, it is basically silent, “get in” and they do. Soon they are flying high over London. Addison doesn’t understand what is happening to her, she is in trouble, she has to be in trouble. Is she in trouble? What did she do wrong? She was almost expecting for them to immediately put handcuffs on both of them. Ali does not share this feeling of uncertainty. She leans against her chair, a wide small on her face, stretching her arms up into the air as if she has just woken up from a fantastic nights sleep. Addie tries really hard to put on a happy face, it isn’t working, this is the wrong time for her to discover her real human emotions. She is usually good at this straight face stuff. Why isn’t it working?  


They do not go all the way to the headquarters and instead landed on top of a building in London. An unfamiliar man greets them as they exit the helicopter. “Job well done girls,” Addie breathes a breath of fresh air, the relief is so strangely intense. Why had she been so scared, about something so stupid? They follow the man into the building and sit down in a conference room nearly identical to the one they had visited at the headquarters. “I’m Mr. Saunders, you were brought here today simply to get you off the scene of the crime, we won’t always be picking you up unless we worry that you have the possibility of getting arrested. Please say that you didn’t drop your guns.” Ali raises hers carelessly into the air, Addie puts hers gently on the table and puts a lock on the trigger. Mr. Saunders gives them a half smile, he noticed. “Good, good. It really wouldn't be a problem if you had left them, your fingerprints are no longer available to anyone ever and the guns are registered to Mycroft Holmes. It’s just a huge pain in the ass to get you guys new ones.” Ali makes a strange face, Addie thinks that she reacting to his sassy comment and giggles. “Mycroft Holmes?” she was reacting to that. “Who is Mycroft Holmes?”  
“A very important man, you will not be needing to know about him, just know that no one would ever question a gun under that name.” Ali makes a very crooked face. “I’ll tell you later” she mouths.  


They are soon ushered out of the building and told to walk back to our apartment. “Why do we have to walk now if we flew on a helicopter here?” Ali looks petulant.  
“Maybe they have nowhere to land near our building?”  
“They could figure out a way to land.”  
“Walking is good exercise.”  
“I feel like I will be walking a lot in my life with this job and all, I deserve a final helicopter ride.”  
“You are not dying, you will be able to ride in a helicopter again, I promise.”  
“You can’t keep that promise”  
“I can try.”  
“Fine.” They soon found themselves on the couch in their living room, drinking tea and eating some cookies they had purchased the day before. They are a little stale but they don’t really notice. Ali is still coming down from her high, it just had just hit Addison. “Hey Agra.” It takes her a moment to answer to her new nickname but she does. “Yeah.”  
“Look another file.”  
“Yeah”  
“Let’s see what’s inside,” they say it at the same time. “That was a double jinx.” Addie looks confused and Ali smiles.


	8. The job gets harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl get a much harder case and Ali meets Sherlock Holmes.

Addison is sitting on the couch flipping through a fat file but this isn’t their second case. This is their first real big one. They are not ready. Ali is standing in the kitchen making tea and as she waits for the kettle to boils she passes from one side of the room to the other. It isn’t a very big room so it ends up being more of a step pivot, step pivot. Addie has already seen this file twice, she expected to be an assassin not a detective, find, follow, kill not search painstakingly, follow, kill. At that moment she notices something she hadn’t before, yellow post it. It is stuck to the front of the last paper clipped bundle, it has a number and a name, Sherlock Holmes. It also had four words, great detective, takes clients. Addie reads it out loud. “I’ll go.” Ali jumps on it like a piranha. “I have got to get out of this house, you just figure out what we have.Give me the file.”  
“How am I going to figure out what we have without the file.”  
“I have been very bored.” She hands her a photocopied file.  
“When did you do this?”  
“I couldn’t sleep.” Ali picks up her bag and leaves.  


Addie lays down on her couch and goes back to reading the file, again. She is a terrible detective. While Addie struggles Ali stands outside the door to their building leaning against the wall, calling this Sherlock Holmes character. He answers the phone after the first ring. “Hello.”  
“Hi, I’m Lacey Simmons, from Scotland yard, I have a case that may be of interest to you.” She has a fake Scotland yard ID. So this is an alias she can pull off, not actual police just the messenger.  
“Text me the information.” He hangs up and after a moment of confusion she texts him the basics. Woman found dead in Las Vegas. He is White, 30, fled to London 5 weeks ago. She doesn’t tell him that the woman who was found dead was one of the most powerful men in the world. The text she sends back simply says, Meet me in 10, and an address.  


She soon finds herself in a coffee shop on baker street, sitting across from a thin dark haired young man. On the way there she yanked out anything that would make him think that they are dangerous. “The file” he says and puts his forward. She hands it to him. “He lives in central London, he probably lives in a high rise building. He probably works at a fancy office building and doesn’t know how to drive so the building will be close together, he would also live near a tennis court. The only place where that combination exists is this address.” He hands her a post it. Ali reached for her wallet but he stops her. “You don’t need to pay me.”  


The whole experience was very strange and Ali mulls it over as she walks home. He didn’t want any compensation and he is awfully young. The most shocking part is that he figured out the most complicated case they ever had in 5 minutes. When she enters she is met with a very frustrated Addie. “I figured it out, don’t worry.”  
“How did you do that? You were only gone for half an hour.”  
“This guy is a frickin genius. Here is the address.”  
“Can I please go shoot this guy. I need to be done with this case.”  
“Let’s do this.”  


They drive to the building and sit in their car, given to them by the agency, and wait for the man to walk out. They don’t even know his name. He never walks out but he does walk in at 6. They shoot him in the back of the head and drive away.


	9. Time off? What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get a day off to read the guardian and make bread.

They are getting a day off which was both exciting and slightly troubling at the same time. They had been working for 6 months straight with only enough time to sneak a coffee. They are both laying on their respective couches staring at the ceilings and Ali is reading the guardian. “So what are we planning on doing?” Addison is messing with her watch and Ali looks over. “I’m going to read, I believe I may have forgotten how to.”  
“Well you get back on that horse and I am going to stuff my face with food, home made food. There is a possibility that we have been living off of Mexican food that is so non Mexican that it might as well be Chinese.”  
“You americans are spoiled with your Mexican.”  
“Hey, are you okay with me talking like myself, american, for a while.”  
“Sure, I had expected you to turn off the british much earlier than this.”  
“Gotta sound local.” she says in her full american glory. “Amurica” she throws her hand up in a fist.

They drift into comfortable silence and Addie made a list of the ingredients she needs for bread, unsurprisingly they don’t have that sort of stuff in their flat. She grimaces at the thought of the Mexican and a trip to the grocery story but she feels like she has to make bread for some reason. She used to make it all the time with her family and she might as well see if she remembers how. She goes out to the store and buys everything available to make real food and heads home from the grocery store something she hasn’t done in years.Her mind wanders to all the things she could do on this day off. She could watch cat videos or read her pre med textbooks. 

She gets home and makes the food,and the room starts smelling like something other than old gunpowder, deodorant and London, maybe London just smells like old gunpowder. Ali wakes up “Shit, that smells good.”  
“It’s called food.”  
“Lets eat it.”


	10. Solid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This job does something to a person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while, sorry. This is a short one, but hopefully I will be updating again soon.

They have been working together for 9 years and they felt solid. It is the daily grind of killing people. It does not sound normal but it feels really normal. The british thing has stopped being acting, it is living. She hasn’t really had any legitimate relationships outside of Ali and the cat that they had recently bought. They both like cats and they live a strangely normal life at home. They have stopped enlisting the help of others for their cases. They seem to know what they are doing now. They are professionals with licences, to kill. They have actually gotten a chance to use their aliases and that makes them feel like this is even less real, they are acting, they are killing fake people. 

Addie stops feeling solid on her 32nd birthday. She spent the entire day working and the evening at a bar, drinking and having sex with the first marginally attractive guy she meets. She tells him she is an accountant, it is literally laughable. She walks into their flat at 3am, the same one from so many years ago, and finds Ali passed out on the couch, the television now playing only late night infomercials. She doesn’t bother to switch it off and meanders, still a bit tipsy to her bedroom. She crashes down on her bed and stares at the ceiling. This is an existential crises.

She thinks about what she was doing ten years ago today. She was only starting her senior year of college, full of potential and perfect grades. Now all she does is research, driving and killing. Most of the people she meets on a daily basis are found dead the next day. It is not like being a detective, that would at least be a little bit interesting. She just does the dirty work, while this agency that she works for figures out most of the things she needs to know. She has lots of money now, she doesn’t really have time to spend it. She needs to go freelance. This is her final decision, freelance. She calls the agency and quits, she packs her bag and leaves Ali there, in the very last moment she grabs her thumb drive. She has been keeping it up, almost a diary, it updates itself with simple information but she adds in the details, it is soothing. She calls an acquaintance. He gives her the first ever interesting job.


End file.
